


Girasoles

by hudgens77



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: HIV/AIDS, M/M, Polygamy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octubre, 1984. La pandemia del SIDA causa pánico a nivel mundial. El invierno es crudo. Kaneki se reencuentra con un Hide, quien ahora padece el virus. Todas las circunstancias parecen desfavorables, pero eso no impide que revivan su romance. AU, HideKane y un poco de TsukiKane implícito. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girasoles

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Recientemente me he leído el manga de Tokyo Ghoul y me surgieron ganas de escribir algo de mi pareja favorita, HideKane. La temática está un poco inspirada en una película que vi hace unos meses y me gustó mucho, "The Normal Heart". Es muy bella, se las recomiendo :D
> 
> En fin, dejo más notas al final. Disfruten :)

_Octubre, 1984_

Los girasoles se marchitan en invierno.

El cielo se nubla, y la nieve cae, enfriando todo a su alrededor y privándonos de los colores, dejando consigo ese arrasador blanco que todo consume...

Blanco. El blanco simboliza pureza. Un nuevo inicio.

Es por eso que él los tiñó de ese color, aunque realmente no le siente. Porque el blanco simboliza pureza, y él no es puro. Dejó de serlo hace tiempo.

A veces piensa en él. Cuando ve girasoles se acuerda de él. Cuando el sol calienta intensamente se acuerda de él, de cómo se fue y dejó consigo un arrasador invierno blanco...

Es un día aburrido en Anteiku. Hace demasiado frío y casi no hay gente en la cafetería, a excepción de un hombre envuelto en un gordo abrigo leyendo el periódico. Touka se acerca a pedir su orden y Kaneki observa cómo el hombre nunca baja el periódico y habla en susurros, de manera en que ella tiene que acercarse con cara de fastidio para escucharle. Kaneki, con la mente ausente y las manos frías se pierde en el encabezado del periódico, que lee:

**"DOS MILLONES DE PERSONAS INFECTADAS CON VIH EN JAPÓN"**

Suspira. La gente está histérica por la violenta pandemia de ese misterioso virus. VIH o SIDA, a decir verdad, Kaneki no comprende muy bien la diferencia y no se ha esforzado en investigarlo. No quiere saber nada al respecto porque, por si fuera poco, aquello solo ha servido para que haya más discriminación contra la gente como él: los homosexuales. Los culpan por el virus. No quieren mirarlos, tocarlos, ni siquiera respirar cerca de ellos. Y aunque Kaneki trata de entender su miedo, lo destroza que la gente no trate de entender su filosofía. Porque, ¿qué culpa tiene él? Desde pequeño sabe que es diferente. Pero esas diferencias están fuera de su control, porque seamos honestos... si tuviéramos elección, ¿quién escogería sufrir?

Él no escoge lo que le gusta, ni de quién se enamora. Pero la gente no logra entenderlo.

Touka entra a la cocina, refunfuñando sobre el misterioso cliente. Le pasa la orden y Kaneki pone manos a la obra. Touka parece de muy mal humor ese día —la muchacha no tolera los días fríos— así que Kaneki se ofrece a llevarle la orden al cliente.

"Su café, señor," dice al colocar la taza sobre la mesa. El cliente agradece y baja el periódico, y el corazón de Kaneki da un vuelco al ver quién está frente a él.

"¡¿H-Hide?!"

* * *

Kaneki corre y le grita que espere. Hide va a unos metros más adelante, pero se cansa rápidamente y Kaneki lo alcanza. Cuando mira a Hide a los ojos, están llorosos.

"Hide," dice Kaneki con voz temblorosa. "¿Podemos hablar?"

Hide evade la mirada de Kaneki. Quiere negarse, pero entonces comete el error de mirarlo a los ojos y al verlo tan triste, siente que le debe al menos una explicación.

"Ehh, bueno," sonríe vacilante. "Pero estás trabajando..."

"Mi turno termina a las 8. ¿Crees que podrías venir? O nos podemos encontrar en algún lado, si prefieres..."

Hide niega con la cabeza. "No, está bien."

Kaneki sonríe, pero el gesto no alcanza sus ojos.

"Okay. Tengo que regresar o Touka-chan se molestará, pero te veo más tarde."

Intercambian despedidas y Kaneki se marcha.

El día es tan frío que poca gente va a la cafetería, lo cual es bueno y malo a la vez. Es bueno porque Kaneki está demasiado distraído y podría arruinar más de una taza de café, y es malo porque el tiempo libre da pie a que piense y piense en lo diferente que se ve Hide. Está demacrado, pálido y ojeroso. Ni siquiera viste como antes, aunque quizá eso se deba al frío. Pero lo que más le duele es recordar esas pequeñas pero numerosas manchas oscuras que ahora afean su rostro. Kaneki sabe muy bien qué significan, y eso causa que un escalofrío recorra su columna.

Antes de que Hide se fuera, era un joven saludable, alegre y vivaracho. Ahora luce enfermizo y el único vestigio que queda de su viejo yo es su cabello rubio y el fantasma de su sonrisa que aún juguetea en sus labios discretamente.

Para bien o para mal, la hora acordada llega, pero Hide no lo hace. Kaneki entra en pánico cuando Touka le dice que es hora de cerrar y se despide, y él se queda en la calle, temblando como un tonto. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Hide ha huido una vez antes, nada le garantizaba que se quedaría.

Y sin embargo... el susodicho aparece después de unos minutos. El rostro de Kaneki se ilumina. Hide se disculpa por la tardanza —honestamente, ha considerado no regresar, pero la idea de romperle el corazón a Kaneki una vez más le duele de sobremanera. Aunque no lo dirá. Y Kaneki no pregunta por qué tardó, ya que en el fondo, ambos lo saben. Mas lo importante es que Hide está ahí.

Kaneki lo lleva a su apartamento, donde finalmente pueden quitarse los abrigos.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" ofrece Kaneki. Hide niega con la cabeza.

"No, gracias."

"Hide," insiste. Se sientan en la sala. Kaneki tuerce los labios y expulsa la pregunta que le ha estado comiendo las entrañas durante esos seis meses:

"¿Por qué te fuiste?"

Hide sonríe sin gracia. Se rasca una de sus sienes, lo cual significa que está nervioso.

"En serio me harás decirlo, eh," se pone muy serio y enuncia: "Me fui porque no quería que me vieras así."

"¿Pero por qué?" Kaneki pregunta, ansioso. "Hide, si me hubieses dicho que estabas enfermo lo habría comprendido..."

Hide sabe a lo que se refiere. La comunidad homosexual tiene muy en claro sus principios, y uno de ellos es el sexo libre. Han sido humillados, silenciados y oprimidos por tanto tiempo que una forma de rebelarse contra ello es gritándolo a los cuatro vientos. Ser promiscuos. Demostrar que el sexo no es algo de lo que hay que estar avergonzados.

Y es que aunque Hide y Kaneki sostenían una relación romántica muy fuerte, no eran exclusivos a la hora del sexo. Pero estaba bien, así era su acuerdo. El sexo no era lo mismo que el amor.

Kaneki no se hubiera molestado de saber que Hide había estado con alguien más. Porque Kaneki está sano, y no hay manera en que haya sido él quien lo contagió.

Pero para Hide va mucho más allá de eso.

"Fui a América. La tierra de la libertad," se burla sin gracia. "Esperaba que tuvieran algún medicamento, una cura o tratamiento, lo que sea," se le quiebra la voz; "pero están tan perdidos como nosotros."

"¿Por qué regresaste?" Kaneki pregunta, angustiado. Nunca antes ha visto a Hide tan triste, luchando por mantener la compostura.

"No planeaba hacerlo, pero me ganó la nostalgia. Quería ver la ciudad donde he pasado toda mi vida antes de..." Hide pasa saliva, incapaz de ver a Kaneki a los ojos. Se rasca la nuca y cambia el tema, pero esa pausa es suficiente para que Kaneki se dé una idea y pierda el aliento. "Eso sí, no esperaba encontrarme contigo en ese café. No soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para buscarte después de que te dejé, aunque supongo que fue obra del destino..."

"¿Antes de qué, Hide?" exige Kaneki, ignorando todo lo que le siguió a esa oración.

Hide sabe que no tiene escapatoria, o al menos eso piensa, hasta que la puerta del departamento de Kaneki se abre y un hombre de llamativos cabellos morados y ropa extravagante hace acto de presencia. "¡Bonsoir, Kaneki-kun!" exclama. Pero su semblante se oscurece cuando escanea la sala y se encuentra con Hide.

"¿Quién es él?"

Kaneki se pone de pie y Hide se mantiene observante. Este hombre cuenta con una llave del departamento, lo cual solo puede significar que es el nuevo novio de Kaneki.

"Tsukiyama-san. Él es—"

"Nagachika Hideyoshi," se presenta Hide, acercándose. "Mucho gusto."

"Hideyoshi..." musita pensativamente Shuu. Ata cabos y jadea, sorprendido e indignado para con Kaneki. "¡¿Él es el 'Hide' del que me has hablado?!"

Kaneki lo fulmina con la mirada.

"Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Él te dejó, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?" le restriega Shuu, haciendo a Hide sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. Sin embargo, Kaneki se mantiene firme y Hide se da cuenta de que aunque sigue siendo amable como siempre, se ha vuelto un poco más asertivo.

"Eso no te incumbe. Yo nunca te digo nada de tu relación con Kanae-san."

"¡Es diferente!"

"Como sea, Hide va a quedarse aquí de ahora en adelante. Si no te parece, puedes irte, pero Hide se queda."

Ambos se sostienen la mirada, los semblantes amenazantes, por un momento. Como si se tratara de una competencia. Y de pronto Shuu, fastidiado y ofendido, resopla y se marcha ruidosamente con un azote de la puerta.

Kaneki resuella cuando el hombre se ha ido.

"Lamento eso."

"No te preocupes. Debería irme," se justifica Hide. No obstante, Kaneki lo detiene.

"¡Hide! Hablaba en serio con lo de que te quedarías," dice. Hide piensa en rehusarse, pero Kaneki pone esa mirada suplicante a la que no se puede resistir. "¿Por favor?"

Hide se muerde los labios. No quiere causar más problemas, pero tampoco quiere volver a romperle el corazón otra vez. Suspira, sabiendo que es una batalla perdida.

"¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?"

"En el sillón. No importa," asegura Kaneki, jovial.

"A mí sí. No voy a dejar que duermas en el sillón. Es tu departamento."

Kaneki vuelve a hacer esa expresión de pesar y Hide lo odia por un momento porque sabe que argumentará algo relacionado con su enfermedad.

"Pero tú—"

"No," lo interrumpe Hide, serio. "Kaneki, por favor. No me tengas lástima. No tú."

Kaneki se contiene las ganas de insistir, solo por la gravedad del semblante del rubio. Hide puede soportar que los doctores y las enfermeras lo miren con compasión, que la gente lo vea con asco y lo insulte, que su propia familia lo haya botado de su casa después de que se enteraron de su sexualidad. Pero no Kaneki. No podría soportar que Kaneki lo degradara o que lo ayude por obligación de su carácter misericordioso. Quiere que Kaneki lo trate como siempre, como un igual. Como un amigo.

"Está bien," acepta Kaneki, comprensivo. "Si significa tanto para ti, puedes dormir en el sillón."

Hide sonríe.

"Gracias."

* * *

Le cuesta trabajo dormirse, han pasado muchas cosas ese día y no puede dejar de pensar. Hide regresó, pero Hide ya no es Hide y pronto...

Nunca terminó esa oración, pero Kaneki sabe a lo que se refiere. Y de ahora en adelante, ¿qué pasará?

Él solo quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Cuando ambos eran unos despreocupados estudiantes enamorados.

Se queda dormido pensando en eso. Empero, despierta a inciertas horas de la madrugada al escuchar ruido. Se pone de pie, dispuesto a investigar. La luz del baño está prendida, la puerta abierta y Hide está vomitando en el inodoro.

Kaneki acude a su lado y le aparta los cabellos de la frente. Lo ayuda a levantarse y a lavarse, y después cuestiona con preocupación:

"¿Estás bien?"

Hide esboza una sonrisa fingida.

"Es normal, no te preocupes. Lamento haberte despertado."

Kaneki nota la manera en que evade la pregunta, pero decide no insistir. En vez de eso, le ayuda a caminar hasta el sillón y recostarse.

"¿Seguro que no prefieres dormir en la cama?"

"No," Hide suspira. "Esto es precisamente lo que no quería que vieras, y me voy a poner peor. Lo siento."

Kaneki hace una mueca.

"No tienes por qué disculparte."

"Kaneki, necesito que me prometas algo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No importa que tan mal me ponga, no me lleves a ningún hospital. No quiero saber más de doctores, enfermeras o tratamientos que no van a funcionar."

"Pero Hide—" comienza Kaneki.

"Por favor," ruega Hide, acariciando sus brazos llenos de moretones debido a mil y un inyecciones de tratamientos experimentales que, obviamente, no han tenido ningún resultado y solo han causado dolor. Kaneki sigue con la mirada el rastro que sus dedos van dejando, y sus ojos se nublan al comprender las terribles experiencias que ha sufrido. "Me la he pasado así los últimos seis meses. ¿Lo prometes?"

No puede hablar. Duele saber que Hide no va a salvarse. Y duele saber que, por más que quiera, no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Kaneki asiente con un nudo en la garganta mientras Hide murmura cosas reconfortantes.

En la mañana, Hide despierta en cama de Kaneki.

* * *

Kaneki repite la maniobra la noche siguiente. Cuando Hide se ha dormido, lo carga y lo deposita en la cama. Excepto que esa noche Hide vuelve a despertar en la madrugada, y al encontrarse en la cama de Kaneki decide que él también puede jugar ese juego. Va al sillón donde Kaneki duerme profundamente, lo toma en brazos —diablos, está pesado— e intenta llevarlo a su habitación.

Resopla. Ugh, cómo pesa. Ha dado apenas un par de pasos y ya no puede. Sus brazos están débiles, ¿qué le pasa?

¿Por qué ya no puede hacer las cosas como antes?

Sin poder evitarlo, cae. Kaneki despierta asustado y prende la luz. Hide está hecho un ovillo en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus rodillas. A juzgar por la manera en que tiembla y su respiración alterada, Kaneki puede saber que está llorando.

Lo ayuda a levantarse. Hide se disculpa entre sollozos y trata de explicarle sus intenciones. Kaneki se siente conmovido, pero a la vez triste porque Hide es solo una sombra de lo que solía ser.

Al final, logra convencerlo de que es mejor que duerma en la cama.

Hide se resigna a ello.

* * *

Kaneki despierta temprano todas las mañanas, toma un baño y se viste. Revisa a Hide, quien sigue durmiendo, y va a preparar el desayuno. Siempre le deja algo para que Hide no tenga que cocinar por las mañanas. Después se va a la Universidad y cuando sale va a Anteiku a trabajar. Llega por la noche, cena con Hide y conversan un rato. Kaneki entonces se dedica a hacer la tarea. A veces Hide lo ayuda, ya que aunque ha dejado de ir a la Universidad desde hace un buen tiempo, es listo y aprende rápido. Incluso lo ayuda con algunas tareas de la casa. Kaneki lo deja para no hacerlo sentir como un inútil, aunque siempre le aconseja que se tome su tiempo.

Se ha percatado que hay días en los que Hide se sienta como si pudiera vencer al mundo. En esos días, los días buenos, Kaneki casi siente la esperanza de que podría curarse. Pero sabe que es imposible. De cualquier manera, le alegra ver que el carácter de Hide sigue más o menos intacto a pesar de su enfermedad.

Por supuesto, también hay días malos. En esos días Hide apenas y puede dar unos cuantos pasos sin cansarse.

Por suerte, los días malos aún son minoría.

Se han acostumbrado a vivir juntos. Algunas veces salen juntos, aunque la gente los mire y murmure. Es como revivir los tiempos cuando su relación comenzaba a evolucionar de amistad a romance. Las citas, las risas, los roces "accidentales". El amor les sienta bien a ambos, y es tan notorio que los conocidos de Kaneki han hecho comentarios acerca de que se le ve mejor últimamente. Inclusive Shuu se ha resignado a la presencia de Hide cada vez que visita a Kaneki, porque a pesar de todo no se rendirá.

Una mañana cuando Kaneki va a revisar a Hide como de costumbre, se lo encuentra despierto. Se dan los buenos días, y luego Hide propone:

"¿Crees que podríamos salir esta noche? Me gustaría ir a bailar contigo."

A Kaneki se le ilumina el rostro. Los últimos días habían sido "buenos" y esto solo se pone mejor.

"¿De veras?" pregunta. Las comisuras de los labios de Hide se elevan.

"Si quieres."

Esa noche después del trabajo salen a un bar gay. Es nostálgico, porque en los viejos tiempos han tenido varias citas ahí antes de consolidar su romance. Kaneki está tan emocionado que no para de parlotear sobre su día mientras caminan. Hide trata de mantenerle el paso, pero eventualmente se cansa.

"Kaneki, ¿puedes esperar un poco?" le dice, sonriendo a forma de disculpa y con la respiración agitada. Kaneki se siente mal por ser desconsiderado.

"Perdón," se disculpa. Hide descansa un momento, recargando las manos en sus rodillas. Se irgue cuando se ha recuperado.

"No te preocupes. Vamos."

Esa noche es muy especial para Hide. Si bien se cansa rápido y a menudo tiene que sentarse, al menos puede admirar la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Kaneki.

Ahí no son juzgados. Kaneki incluso se encuentra con varios amigos. Uno de ellos lo saluda con particular entusiasmo y hasta se presenta con Hide. Se llama Banjou y por la familiaridad que hay entre Kaneki y él, Hide asume que es otro de sus amantes. Pero está bien. Al menos Kaneki no ha estado solo durante su ausencia.

Para cerrar la velada con broche de oro, hay un par de canciones lentas que Kaneki y Hide bailan juntos. Hide no se cansa, porque es fácil y reconfortante recargarse contra el hombro de Kaneki y dejarse llevar. Los corazones laten rápido, contrarios al ritmo de la música. Los nervios están a flor de piel, como si fuera una primera cita. Y de regreso, antes de que Hide y Kaneki se separen para dormir, comparten su segundo primer beso y reanudan así un viejo romance.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, las cosas transcurren como de costumbre. Kaneki despierta de madrugada para prepararse para ir a la Universidad. Toma su ropa con cuidado de no despertar a Hide y entra al baño. Se desviste, recordando la noche anterior y entonces voltea para mirarse en el espejo antes de tomar una ducha.

Y es cuando lo ve.

En su espalda hay una pequeña mancha oscura, como las que invaden el rostro de Hide.

Kaneki siente una punzada en el estómago. No, de seguro es el espejo. O tal vez es que vio mal.

Se acerca al espejo con los ojos muy abiertos. El cristal está limpio, impecable.

Vuelve a voltearse.

Definitivamente hay una mancha en su espalda.

Kaneki palidece y decide que faltará ese día a clases y al trabajo para ir al doctor. No puede ser lo que piensa, ¿cierto? Solo irá para descartarlo de su mente. Después de todo, más vale prevenir que lamentar.

* * *

Hide despierta cerca de mediodía. Se levanta de mala gana y va a revisar la cocina. Extraño, Kaneki no dejó nada para desayunar ese día.

Oh, bueno. No es como que sea su obligación hacerlo. A Hide más bien le preocupa que ojalá no se le haya hecho tarde por dormir en el sillón.

Revisa el refrigerador, aunque no hay nada que le apetezca. Sinceramente, últimamente solo come porque tiene que hacerlo, no porque tenga hambre.

Alguien abre la puerta cuando Hide decide que se saltará el desayuno. Sale de la cocina para encontrarse con Shuu.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Nagachika."

"Kaneki no está."

"Eso lo sé. En realidad, a quien quería ver es a ti."

Hide enarca una ceja y se recarga contra la pared. "¿A mí?"

Shuu esboza una sonrisa misteriosa. "Sí, a ti. ¿Qué opinas de ir a tomar un café?"

Hide no siente confianza. No le agrada ese tipo, pero de alguna manera sabe que está a salvo porque Shuu quiere a Kaneki, y si se atreviera a hacerle algo malo a Hide, su amigo jamás se lo perdonaría.

La verdad es que las intenciones de Shuu no son del todo malignas, porque en efecto, Hide tiene razón. Shuu sabe lo mucho que ese pelele rubio significa para su deseado Kaneki. Solo quiere llevarse bien con él, al menos superficialmente porque tal vez se gane el corazón de Kaneki de esa manera. Y quién sabe, quizá y hasta logre obtener un poco de información acerca de su relación que pueda usar a su favor.

Al fin y al cabo, Hide lleva las de perder. Abandonó a Kaneki, es un infiel y un sidoso que no tiene dónde caer muerto mientras que Shuu es rico, de buena familia y un novio que tal vez no sea fiel —aunque, ¿quién en la comunidad gay lo es?— pero sí leal.

En fin. Hide acepta. No se siente particularmente mal y no hay mucho que hacer. Shuu no es su compañía predilecta, pero sabe ser cauteloso si la situación lo requiere.

Llegan en la limosina de Shuu. Una mesera toma sus órdenes y fulmina con la mirada a Hide.

"Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a Kaneki?" inquiere el rubio cuando la mesera se va, tratando de llenar el silencio incómodo con palabras. La mirada penetrante de Shuu no le agrada.

La mesera llega casi inmediatamente con sus bebidas. Shuu agradece y la muchacha vuelve a irse.

Shuu toma un sorbo de su té. "Poco después de que te fuiste Kaneki-kun comenzó a trabajar en Anteiku. Voy ahí seguido, y llamó mi atención con su hermoso cabello blanco y sus finas facciones. Ah, Kaneki-kun es una obra de arte, ¿no lo crees, Nagachika-kun?"

Hide ríe nerviosamente. "Sí, supongo que podrías describirlo así," dice. No es que no lo piense —a sus ojos, Kaneki es la criatura más hermosa que jamás ha visto en su vida—, mas simplemente no es bueno con la poesía.

"Nagachika-kun," repite Shuu. "Si no es indiscreción, me gustaría conocer el motivo por el cual te alejaste de Kaneki-kun."

Hide bebe un sorbo de su café y tose un poco. Baja la mirada, inseguro.

"Tsukiyama-san... Está bien, pero," sus ojos cafés se encuentran con los de Shuu; "tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a Kaneki."

Shuu enarca una ceja. Tal y como lo sospecha, ese tipo es un mentiroso que no se merece a su preciado Kaneki. Cuidadosamente, cruza los dedos detrás de su espalda y sonríe con frialdad, levantando la otra mano.

"Lo prometo."

Hide suspira. No está seguro de si decirle es lo correcto, porque su intuición le dice que debe desconfiar. Sin embargo, le gustaría confesarle la verdad al menos a una persona, así que ignora sus instintos.

"Dejé a Kaneki en el momento en que me confirmaron que estaba enfermo. Me había sentido débil últimamente y decidí ir al doctor y hacerme unos exámenes. Resultó lo peor," la voz de Hide tiembla; "y no quería que Kaneki me viera así, entonces me fui."

"¿Por qué no le dijiste?"

"Si le hubiera dicho no habría tenido la capacidad de irme. Además," Hide mira a sus alrededores, asegurándose de que no haya nadie conocido cerca; "Kaneki es la única persona con la que he tenido sexo en toda mi vida."

"Imposible," jadea Shuu. "Eso significa que..."

"Kaneki me contagió el virus," dice Hide. Suspira. "Pero fue mi culpa. Yo sabía que él había estado con otras personas. Él descubrió su sexualidad antes que yo, pero pensé que estaba limpio... Debí tener más cuidado."

"Pero si Kaneki-kun tenía el virus desde antes que tú, ¿por qué no—?"

"No lo sé," interrumpe Hide. "Yo también me lo pregunto. Quizá él tenga más defensas... no sé, pero al menos me alegra que no se enferme."

"Calmato," murmura Shuu, más bien para sí mismo. El hecho de que Kaneki porte el virus le pone los pelos de punta y se siente a punto de perder la compostura. ¡Su preciado Kaneki! Siempre le ha parecido frágil, y ahora con esto todavía más... Y lo peor es que sabe que no puede protegerlo.

Hide nota su estado ansioso y arruga el ceño. "Tranquilízate. Alguna vez... emm... ¿lo han hecho sin protección?"

Shuu niega con la cabeza. No está mintiendo. Kaneki es especialmente cuidadoso cuando está con él. No confía del todo, y Shuu lo sabe. El mismo Kaneki se lo ha dicho alguna vez. Pero eso no impide que Shuu siga luchando.

De cualquier manera, la noticia le causa un gran pesar.

"Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte. Kaneki está bien, tú estás bien. Pero por favor... no se lo digas."

Shuu entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y reposa la barbilla sobre estos. "¿Por qué no quieres que sepa?" inquiere conmocionado.

"Kaneki es la clase de persona que se culpa por todo. Tiene el mal hábito de querer salvar a los demás incluso cuando él necesita ser salvado. Eso, y la manera en que se toca la barbilla cuando no está siendo del todo sincero," Hide esboza una sonrisa nostálgica al imitar el gesto. Sin embargo, pronto su semblante vuelve a tornarse triste. "Si supiera que él fue el que me contagió, no podría soportarlo. Te lo ruego, Tsukiyama-san. No le digas."

Shuu parpadea, azorado por lo mucho que Hide en verdad conoce a Kaneki y se preocupa por él. "O sea que... ¿O sea que prefieres que piense mal de ti, antes que hacerlo sufrir?"

"Pues... sí," dice Hide. Esboza una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos cafés están fijos en Shuu, brillantes con lágrimas no derramadas. "Por favor, Tsukiyama-san. Y prométeme que cuidarás de él cuando yo... cuando yo—"

Hide no puede terminar la oración. Oculta su rostro detrás de sus manos y a Shuu se le hace un nudo en la garganta al verlo. Al fin comprende que Hide ama a Kaneki de una manera tan pura y sincera que es simplemente apabullante.

Saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofrece. "Monsieur Nagachika, me disculpo por haberlo juzgado mal todo este tiempo," expresa con sinceridad. Suspira. "Lo prometo."

* * *

"Eso es imposible," niega Kaneki frenéticamente. "No. No. Debe haber algún error en su diagnóstico, Doctor."

El Doctor Kanou respira lentamente. No pierde la paciencia, ha sido médico por un largo tiempo y sabe que muchos pacientes se rehúsan a aceptar la realidad en un inicio.

"Kaneki-kun, sé que es difícil aceptarlo pero—"

"¡No puedo tener SIDA!" Kaneki exclama, perdiendo la calma. Se lleva las manos al cabello blanco, queriendo arrancarlo. "No he tenido sexo desprotegido desde hace años—"

"Aparentemente es posible no desarrollar los síntomas del virus inmediatamente. Puede tomar meses, o incluso años," le informa el Doctor. Kaneki siente que el corazón se le cae a las rodillas y quiere vomitar cuando lo mira con lástima. "Lo siento, Kaneki-kun."

* * *

Cuando Kaneki llega a casa se encuentra a Hide y a Shuu cómodamente sentados en el sillón, viendo la televisión. La escena es un poco extraña, pero está demasiado ensimismado como para importarle.

"¿...Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki levanta la mirada. Tanto Hide como Shuu lo observan con preocupación, como si ya llevaran rato hablándole.

"Estoy muy cansado," se justifica. "Sólo quiero dormir."

Se marcha a su habitación. No puede dejar de pensar en el diagnóstico del Doctor Kanou. Oye a Hide y Shuu cuchichear en la sala y la puerta cerrarse cuando Shuu se marcha. Poco después, Hide toca a su habitación y Kaneki le abre en pijama.

"Lo siento Hide, no pensé que Tsukiyama-san se iría tan pronto. Ya salgo..."

"No te preocupes," dice Hide. "No me molesta dormir en el sillón."

"No, no, la cama es para ti," insiste Kaneki. Hide sabe que algo le está afectando, pero no sabe qué es. En un intento por hacerlo sentir mejor se encoge de hombros y propone:

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece si dormimos juntos esta noche?"

A juzgar por su sonrisa sincera y hasta infantil, Kaneki sabe que cuando Hide se refiere a dormir, no tiene otras intenciones más que de dormir. La propuesta tierna y juvenil hace que su pecho se llene de calidez y no puede evitar olvidarse de sus problemas y sonreír de vuelta. Ese es el efecto que Hide tiene, incluso cuando está enfermo.

"Bueno, me parece bien."

* * *

Cada uno ocupa su espacio en la cama. Mientras el sueño los vence, conversan.

"¿Estuviste con Tsukiyama-san hoy?" pregunta Kaneki con curiosidad, puesto que Shuu no había escondido su aversión por el muchacho en un principio. Hide se encoge de hombros.

"Sí. Fuimos a tomar un café. No es tan malo como pensaba."

"Hm," dice Kaneki. Sí, tal vez lo juzgaba muy duramente algunas veces.

"...aunque su sentido de la moda apesta."

Kaneki ríe. El sonido brota desde su pecho, ligero y jovial. Hide lo contempla, primero con asombro y luego con dulzura, porque es la primera vez que lo ve reír honestamente desde que volvieron a encontrarse.

"Sí, aunque creo que no eres muy indicado para hablar de eso."

Hide ríe. Se supone que es un insulto, pero hace tanto que Kaneki no hace un chiste que no le importa. "¿Yo? Mira quién habla, señor nerd. Además, ¿qué con tu pelo blanco? ¿Estás tratando de seguir alguna moda que yo desconozco o algo así?"

Kaneki lo golpea suavemente en el brazo y ríen un poco más.

"Oye, Hide. ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos tú y yo? Podemos ir a Big Girl a cenar cuando regrese del trabajo," propone Kaneki después. Tienen los días contados, pero mientras estén juntos pueden olvidarse de la crueldad de sus destinos.

"¡Sí, vamos!" exclama Hide como un niño en Navidad. Big Girl es el restaurante favorito de ambos, donde antes solían reunirse en las fechas especiales.

El plan queda establecido, y ambos platican hasta caer dormidos.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Kaneki despierta de muy buen humor. Se despide de Hide antes de irse a trabajar, besando su cabeza cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. El día está frío, como siempre, pero hoy no parece que vaya a nevar e incluso el sol asoma un poco a través de las nubes al mediodía. Kaneki lo toma como un buen augurio.

En Anteiku todos notan que está de buen humor, en especial cuando tararea mientras prepara algunas órdenes. Cuando comentan al respecto, Kaneki sólo sonríe.

Nadie se imaginaría que el día anterior hubiese sido diagnosticado con SIDA.

La última hora de trabajo es la más larga para Kaneki. Está impaciente por salir y ver a Hide. Quiere revivir los viejos tiempos, cuando era inmensamente feliz. Aunque la vida se le escurra entre los dedos como un puñado de agua, quiere recuperar su felicidad.

Llega a casa lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permiten y cuelga el abrigo, aunque tendrá que volvérselo a poner para salir. "¡Hide, ya llegué!" anuncia con alegría.

Hide emerge en ese momento. El rostro de Kaneki se ilumina, pero al prestarle más atención la alegría se esfuma de su rostro y una gran preocupación inunda su pecho.

Hide camina hacia él lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Se recarga en la pared como si no pudiera sostenerse por sí mismo. Aún está en pijama y luce más pálido y enfermo que de costumbre.

"¿Qué tienes?" dice Kaneki, consternado.

"Kaneki, ¿crees que podamos ir a Big Girl otro día? No me siento muy bieee..."

Hide se tambalea y golpea el suelo sin previo aviso. Kaneki grita horrorizado.

"¡HIDE!"

* * *

Hide pasa los días durmiendo la mayoría del tiempo. Arde en fiebre, no tiene hambre y cualquier esfuerzo físico lo cansa de sobremanera. Por desgracia, Kaneki no puede pasar los días junto a él debido al trabajo y la Universidad. Mas cuando llega, lo primero que hace es ir a la cama a ver cómo está.

Siente ganas de llorar. Sólo han pasado cuatro días desde que Hide está así, pero su condición empeora cada vez más rápido y Kaneki no puede hacer nada al respecto. Llevarlo al hospital es una opción, mas no quiere romper su promesa.

El cuarto está en paz. Kaneki se acurruca junto a Hide y lo rodea con un brazo. Este se mueve levemente y voltea a verlo, soñoliento.

"Hmm... ¿Kaneki?"

"¿Te desperté? Lo siento."

"Nah. No te preocupes."

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" inquiere Kaneki, colocando su mano en la frente del rubio. Tuerce los labios, sigue caliente. La fiebre oscila, pero nunca se va.

Hide no responde. Observa la mueca de Kaneki y toma su mano cuando este la retira de su frente. Besa la palma. Besa las yemas de sus dedos. Kaneki se sonroja cuando Hide introduce su índice en su boca.

"¡H-Hide!" grita, moviendo el dedo. Hide tiene el descaro de soltar una risita débil y enfermiza. Kaneki lo fulmina con la mirada.

"Eres incorregible."

"Sé que eso te gusta," responde este, y Kaneki no puede entender si se refiere a lo de su mano o a lo de ser incorregible. Más aún, le sorprende que esté tan lúcido, aunque supone que es uno de esos períodos temporales de mejoría que todos los enfermos presentan de vez en cuando.

Sin explicación, Kaneki lo besa. Hide responde al contacto con avidez. Kaneki introduce su lengua tentativamente y Hide lo permite, sumiso. Poco a poco obtiene energía de Dios sabe dónde y es un poco más travieso a la hora de besar. Kaneki roza su mejilla suavemente y se apega más a él. El cuerpo de Hide está hirviendo, pero no le importa. Cuando Kaneki gime en la boca de Hide es cuando este sabe que está excitado. Se separan, ambos están ardiendo, cada uno por diferentes razones. Kaneki se siente un poco mal cuando escucha la respiración dificultosa de Hide, pero es que solo él puede lograr que se excite tan fácilmente. Banjou es tierno, amoroso; Shuu es sensual y salvaje, pero Hide es el paquete completo. Incluso ahora.

Kaneki le aparta los cabellos de la frente sudorosa. "Lo siento," se disculpa. Ha sido desconsiderado.

Hide niega con la cabeza. "Quiero que me hagas el amor," susurra. Los ojos de Kaneki casi se salen de sus órbitas y su rostro se tiñe de rojo.

"¡Pero Hide, estás—!"

Hide lo interrumpe, estampando sus labios contra la boca de Kaneki.

"No me hagas esto," dice entre besos. "No me dejes con las ganas," jadea, mordiendo suavemente los labios del otro.

Kaneki suspira. Los pantalones le aprietan. "No has cambiado nada, eh," responde con un deje de sarcasmo. Los labios de Hide se estiran y Kaneki sabe que está sonriendo como un niño. No puede evitar sonreír también. Gira y habilidosamente se posiciona sobre Hide. Se separa de él. Hide está alborotado, enfebrecido, pero listo. Sabe que probablemente será una de las últimas veces, quizá la última vez que sentirá ese placer.

"No," resuella con dificultad. "Pero parece que tú sí."

Es cierto. Kaneki lo contempla con cierto deje seductor, su inocencia habitual ha desaparecido. Mientras Hide no estaba ha aprendido algunas cosas, y el rubio se da cuenta de esto.

Kaneki ríe con suavidad, provocador. Vuelve a besarlo y frota su erección contra la de Hide. El rubio cierra los ojos e infla el pecho, respirando profundamente. Acaricia la cabellera de Kaneki, desordenando los mechones sin color. Gruñe cuando la fricción es insoportable, echando la cabeza para atrás y suspirando el nombre de su amante.

Kaneki lo despoja de su ropa. Hide está muy delgado y su cuerpo está lleno de pequeñas manchas oscuras, pero no le presta atención. Hide, por el hecho de ser Hide es bello, muy bello. Kaneki besa cada rincón de su anatomía, venerándolo. Hide gime cuando su amante posa sus labios en los lugares que son más sensibles —su cuello, sus pezones. Kaneki toma su miembro entre sus manos y a Hide se le va el aliento. Extiende las manos temblorosas, luchando por desnudar a Kaneki. Le cuesta trabajo y frunce el ceño, pero Kaneki lo deja sin desesperarse hasta que ambos se miran completamente descubiertos. Hide extiende sus piernas entumidas y rodea la cadera de Kaneki, quien aprovecha que Hide abrió las piernas para acariciar su sexo. Hide, debilitado y desorientado siente que pierde la cabeza con cada roce.

Kaneki desciende, abre la boca y Hide lee sus intenciones. Abre los ojos más de lo necesario, casi como si estuviese asustado. "¿C-condón?"

Kaneki se detiene por un momento. Lo mira serio y luego niega con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Hide se ponen vidriosos. Hay gente que aborrece el simple hecho de respirar cerca de él por el miedo a contagiarse, y aquí está Kaneki, dispuesto a darle todo incluso cuando Hide está muriendo a causa del virus.

No, esto ya no es amor. Es imprudencia pura. Una misión suicida. A menos que...

Hide descubre que Kaneki ya lo sabe. Sabe que es portador del virus y ya no le importa.

Aprieta los párpados. Los ojos le arden y siente ganas de llorar.

Kaneki lo contempla con compasión.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" inquiere, haciéndose el tonto hasta el último momento. Hide niega con la cabeza, tratando de ponerle control a sus emociones.

Kaneki suspira. No quiere ver a Hide así. En un intento por revivir el ambiente erótico vuelve a tomar el miembro de Hide en una de sus manos. Lo frota. Escucha su aliento detenerse en su garganta y al fin opta por cambiar su mano por su boca, besando la punta húmeda de la longitud de Hide y provocándolo con pequeñas y cortas lamidas y mordiditas y besos en las ingles. El abdomen de Hide se tensa y destensa, sus jadeos son erráticos acompasando las provocaciones de su amante. Kaneki se ha vuelto más pícaro, pero eso le agrada. Y luego su lengua, su bendita lengua lo degusta y lo entierra en las profundidades de su boca y Hide siente como si fuera a explotar. Hala de los cabellos de Kaneki, quien se separa con un sonido húmedo y un hilillo de saliva. Hide lo mira con ojos vidriosos y expresión desencajada, respirando por la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. A Kaneki le gusta esa expresión. Besa sus testículos y levanta más sus piernas para que su lengua tenga un mejor acceso a su entrada.

"¡Kaneki!" exclama Hide con la sangre en el rostro cuando su amante se sumerge en una parte tan íntima. Hide tiembla, la cabeza le da vueltas, pero se siente tan bien. Los sonidos que hace Kaneki lo excitan más y se lleva la mano a su miembro para liberar su placer. Pero pronto, Kaneki se separa y sustituye su lengua con sus dedos para preparar a Hide. El rubio se muerde los labios. Duele, pero resiste.

"...neki... Kaneki," exhala cansinamente, rogándole con la mirada porque lo haga suyo. Vuelven a besarse, esta vez más lento. Poco a poco, Kaneki lo penetra. Hide gime cuando lo siente y mueve sus caderas para ajustarse a él. Kaneki se ve tan vivo, con el color subiéndole al rostro y los ojos nublados por el placer que constriñe su miembro y le causa un cosquilleo en el abdomen.

"Kaneki," repite Hide dificultosamente. "Déjame... q-quiero montarte... ¡Ah!"

"¿Q-qué?" exclama Kaneki sin dejar de penetrar a Hide, quien le entierra las uñas en los hombros. Hide le sostiene la mirada, y aunque su expresión está llena de deseo y lujuria, también hay decisión. Kaneki no está seguro de si pueda sostenerse —está demasiado débil y flaco— pero sabiendo que esa es una ocasión especial, se lo permite. Toma las caderas de Hide y gira para que ahora el rubio esté encima de él. Gracias a Dios Hide no ve su espalda o se aterraría al descubrir que el fin de su amante está más próximo de lo que parece.

Kaneki aprieta sus nalgas para sostenerlo y lo ayuda a marcar un ritmo. Es difícil para Hide mantenerse erguido, pero gracias a Kaneki puede lograrlo. Sus pieles chocan. La cama hace sonidos. Suspiros y clamores huyen de sus gargantas y crean una sinfonía en la habitación. Hide tiembla, su interior tiembla porque esto es demasiado para él, su corazón va muy rápido y se salta latidos. Alcanza el clímax rápidamente y se derrumba sobre Kaneki con un último sonido de placer. Kaneki se viene apenas unos segundos después y Hide se retuerce contra su piel, aun perdido en los últimos vestigios del orgasmo.

Cuando se ha repuesto un poco, Hide habla. Está acostado junto a Kaneki, acariciando su rostro.

"Siempre te amé," confiesa en voz muy débil. Ronca, vacilante. "Incluso cuando no estaba, no había día en que no pensara en ti..."

"Hide," dice Kaneki. Las palabras inflan su pecho. Es lo que realmente necesita escuchar. "Te amo."

Hide sonríe perezosamente. Sus párpados pesan.

"Si tuviera más tiempo," arrastra la voz y los ojos se ponen llorosos; "te llevaría de viaje. Lejos, muy lejos..."

"No digas eso," dice Kaneki obstinadamente, tomando su mano y posando sus labios en ella. No quiere llorar, pero Hide está siendo terriblemente nostálgico. Sin pensarlo, se lleva sus manos entrelazadas a la barbilla. "S-soy muy feliz."

Hide ríe quedamente, lo cual es una contradicción porque lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. Ya no puede evitarlo.

"Me alegra saber eso," musita con tristeza. Se acurruca contra Kaneki y cierra los ojos. Dios, sigue ardiendo en fiebre.

"¿Hide?"

"Tengo sueño," expresa el rubio. Kaneki lo besa, resignado. No hay mucho que pueda hacer.

"Descansa," le indica. "Aquí me quedaré."

Kaneki cumple su promesa. Se queda dormido después de un rato, ha sido un día largo y se siente cansado.

Despierta en la mañana. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro al notar al rubio que todavía duerme escondido en su cuello. Kaneki acaricia su melena y aspira su esencia.

"Hide," murmura suavemente. "Hide, buenos días."

No hay respuesta. Hide se ve tan tranquilo, ni siquiera parece estar respirando...

La sangre se hiela en las venas de Kaneki. De pronto se siente muy despierto. Sacude levemente a Hide, temiéndose lo peor.

"Hide, ¡Hide! ¡Despierta!"

Hide está frío como el hielo. Kaneki entra en pánico, siente que no puede respirar. Desesperado, voltea el cuerpo de Hide para que quede boca arriba y se inclina sobre su pecho mientras que su mano aprieta una de sus muñecas.

No hay sonidos. No hay pulso.

Kaneki retrocede, demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar. El cuerpo de Hide aun cuenta con la flacidez característica del sueño, lo que significa que no ha pasado mucho desde que espiró su último aliento.

Las rodillas de Kaneki tiemblan y cae al piso, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y tirando de sus cabellos. "Hide, no..."

Se arroja contra el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, su amante. Lo abraza fuertemente y rompe en un llanto desgarrador, sollozando a todo volumen.

Llora por Hide. Porque aunque sabía que esto pasaría más temprano que tarde, no cambia el hecho de que lo extrañará como nadie. Llora porque no es justo que alguien tan bueno haya sufrido y muerto tan joven. Y llora por sí mismo, porque sabe que él está condenado al mismo destino cruel y ahora que Hide se ha ido no hay nadie ni nada que pueda hacer que se olvide de ello.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa de esa forma, pero de pronto escucha la puerta principal abrirse. Se limpia las lágrimas e intenta controlarse cuando escucha la voz de Shuu. Envuelve a Hide entre las sábanas para proteger su dignidad y lo besa por última vez en sus fríos labios.

Sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta, cabizbajo. En la sala están Shuu y Kanae conversando, este último carga un arreglo de flores: rosas rojas, margaritas, lycoris radiata y girasoles.(1) Kanae es el primero en notar a Kaneki y lo señala a su amo, quien voltea alegremente.

"¡Oh, Kaneki-kun! Veníamos de visita y de paso quise comprar unas flores..." al notar la sombría expresión de Kaneki, quien se ha quedado recargado sobre la puerta del cuarto donde Hide descansa, Shuu se preocupa. "Kaneki-kun, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Nagachika-kun?"

Kaneki no habla. Tsukiyama intercambia una mirada con Kanae y luego va hacia a Kaneki. De cerca puede notar que los labios de Kaneki tiemblan y sus mejillas están rojas. Aprieta los puños y la mandíbula, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, y entonces Shuu se acongoja al verlo así.

"¿Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki no puede contenerse más. La muerte de Hide es tan reciente y dolorosa que aún no ha terminado de desahogarse. Levanta la mirada, llena de lágrimas inmaculadas, y emite un sollozo. Shuu jadea y lo envuelve en un abrazo que Kaneki no rechaza.

"Lo siento mucho," se disculpa Shuu. No sabe exactamente qué pasó, pero puede darse una idea. Kaneki solloza más fuerte y se aferra a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

"¿Por qué?" murmura suavemente. No es a Shuu, sino al aire. La pregunta es enorme y engloba toda su frustración. ¿Por qué pasan esas cosas?

¿Por qué a él?

¿Por qué a Hide?

Shuu no sabe que más decir. Le hace señas a Kanae para que se retire, respetando el dolor de Kaneki y acariciando su cabello para brindarle aunque sea un poco de consuelo.

Afuera, la mañana es gélida, y pronto comienza a nevar.

* * *

El siguiente día es el funeral de Hide. Es al mediodía. Está nublado y oscuro. El pronóstico asegura que nevará en la tarde, así que el aire que sopla es despiadado y congela las mejillas de los valientes que se atreven a salir.

La familia de Hide no asiste. Para ellos, su hijo murió el día en que salió del clóset. Las únicas personas heterosexuales ahí son Nishiki y su novia Kimi, compañeros de cuando Hide todavía podía asistir a la Universidad. Los demás son amigos y amantes de Kaneki, todos parte de la comunidad homosexual.

Kaneki llora cuando Hide es enterrado, dándole el último adiós. No obstante, ya está más calmo. Todo el enojo y la desesperación los ha sacado el día anterior. Ahora solo queda tristeza.

El arreglo floral que Shuu ha llevado el día anterior es colocado en la tumba recién hecha. Los girasoles son los que más resaltan.

Shuu le ofrece a Kaneki llevarlo a su departamento, recordando la promesa que le hizo a Hide. Kaneki acepta. No quiere estar solo.

El camino de regreso es silencioso. Kaneki mira por la ventana de la limosina: en invierno todo es lento, como si todo Tokio durmiera. Cierra los ojos y piensa en Hide. La ciudad está impregnada con sus recuerdos.

"Quiero viajar," suspira, recordando la última conversación con Hide. "Quisiera irme lejos, muy lejos..."

"Bien... ¿Qué te parece Francia?" le contesta Shuu. Kaneki voltea a verlo, no esperaba ser escuchado.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

Shuu sonríe con compasión.

"¿Por qué no?"

* * *

_Kaneki Ken murió veinte días después, a causa de las complicaciones de un resfriado en París, Francia. Su cuerpo fue trasladado a Tokio y sepultado junto al de Hide, apenas unas horas antes de su cumpleaños número 19. Murió con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si supiera que estaba a punto de reunirse con él._

Y Shuu espera que así sea, mientras coloca un ramo de girasoles en su tumba.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, bueno, aquí van unas aclaraciones...
> 
> (1): Cada una de las flores tiene su significado. Las rosas rojas simbolizan el amor y la pasión, ya sea que Shuu siente hacia Kaneki o refiriéndose a la relación entre Hide y Kaneki. Las margaritas las usé porque son blancas y significan pureza, que de cierta forma hace alusión a Kaneki por su cabello blanco y porque él mismo siente que ya no es puro desde que Hide se fue. La lycoris radiata la puse sobre todo porque hace alusión al anime XD se asocia con la reencarnación pero también con la pérdida. Y por último los girasoles, los más importantes, simbolizan adoración, el sol mismo que a su vez representa calidez y alegría (y obviamente hacen referencia a Hide).
> 
> Sobre el tema del VIH SIDA no quise poner muchas referencias médicas en la historia, porque en esos años no se tenía mucho conocimiento de la enfermedad y además el punto no es ese, sino la relación de Kaneki y Hide. Como sea, las manchas oscuras en la piel son por un tipo de cáncer, "sarcoma de Kaposi" que a menudo es relacionado con el SIDA porque es oportunista. Otra cosa, no sé si se entendió pero Kaneki era seropositivo, por eso no presentó el virus hasta varios años después de que lo contrajo.
> 
> Bueno, creo que es todo. Ojalá les haya gustado, por favor dejen review para saber su opinión! -corazones gays- uwu


End file.
